


Два кроссоверных драббла

by Mari_Anna



Category: D. Gray-man, Soul Eater, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>На заявку: Soul Eater x D. Gray-man. Соул и Аллен. Псих больница. Оказаться в одной палате и гадать, реален ли собеседник. "Безумие есть неспособность видеть швы, соединяющие бред и явь".</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Украденное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку: Soul Eater x D. Gray-man. Соул и Аллен. Псих больница. Оказаться в одной палате и гадать, реален ли собеседник. "Безумие есть неспособность видеть швы, соединяющие бред и явь".

Соул слышит музыку. Необычную, непривычную, усыпляющую и вместе с тем пробуждающую все чувства. Сердце устремляется вслед за звуками, а пальцы движутся сами по себе. И уже начинает проступать голос – слов ещё не разобрать – как все резко прерывается тихим шепотом, разбивающим вдребезги совершенство мелодии: «Ты крадешь мою колыбельную», а в глазах напротив загораются желтые искры.  
  
Соул видит такие иногда в зеркале. Серые глаза и искры безумия…нет, красные. Его глаза красного цвета, а эти золотые отблески это просто иллюзия. Да иллюзия.  
  
Иллюзия… но насколько же реальная.  
  
Соула пробирает дрожь и он протягивает руку, чтобы убедиться – чтобы опровергнуть, но натыкается лишь на пустоту. Она в кровь режет пальцы своими острыми гранями.  
  
Лицо напротив растягивает улыбка, такая знакомая. Соул сжимает руку в кулак до боли. Желание разбить это чертово зеркало невыносимо, оно выворачивает наизнанку. Разбить это отражение с такими же волосами, глазами и улыбкой. И с собственной _музыкой_.  
  
Но кулак встречает лишь пустоту, а отражение, прикрывая уже почти полностью желтые глаза, крадет то, единственное, что осталось от настоящего Соула. Последние слова профессора Штейна: "Безумие есть неспособность видеть швы, соединяющие бред и явь". И, кажется, будто от этих – украденных – слов улыбка отражения трескается и рвется. С противным звуком скрежетания когтей по стеклу. И Соул закрывает руками уши, сжимает до боли веки, кричит на пределе легких, срывая горло – чтобы только не слышать, не слышать, не слышать.  
  
 _Эту навязчивую нежную мелодию. Украденную, также как было украдено его отражение._


	2. ... И это круто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку: xxxHolic x Soul Eater. Соул | Юко. "Вы угадаете мое желание?" - "Дьявол внутри тебя расскажет мне"

Очередное задание, очередная поглощенная душа и быстрая передышка перед следующим местом назначения. Соул прогуливается в одиночестве по незнакомому городу, иногда полезно побыть отдельно от своего партнёра и подумать…или совсем не думать, и ноги сами выведут в нужную сторону.

  
Этот магазин выделялся на фоне окружающих зданий. Удивительно, но внутрь его вела музыка – он её не слышал, а скорее ощущал всем телом, как она оплетает его и почти против воли тянет к воротам, затем к двери, распахивающейся перед ним за мгновение до стука. Странные девочки, но мало ли таких он видел в академии? Удушливый запах благовоний смешивается с музыкой, и он сам идёт вглубь магазина, прямо к источнику смутной тревоги, благовоний и навязчивого ритма.

  
\- Твоё желание будет исполнено, – приветствие женщины завораживает, гармонично вплетается в мелодию, и не возникает никакого сомнения в правдивости её слов. Единственный вопрос рождается из духа противоречия, хотя Соул понимает, что уже готов просить, но у него есть гордость, которая с сарказмом замечает:  
\- Вы угадаете мое желание?

  
В ответ загадочная улыбка и пронзительный взгляд, который заставляет музыку взвиться и ускориться:  
\- Дьявол внутри тебя расскажет мне.

  
Долгий-долгий взгляд глаза в глаза, уже не напрягающий, а уводящий за собой в невидимые, неузнанные дали. Так далеко, а оказывается так близко. И там, в его комнате с фортепиано впервые играет не он. Женщина садится за инструмент, и из-под её пальцев рождается мелодия, успокаивающая утомленный разум, исцеляющая кровоточащие черной кровью раны и возвращающая веру в себя. Музыка, под которую Соул засыпает – так спокойно ему давно не было. И сквозь сон тихий, на грани восприятия, немного печальный голос, называющий цену.

  
Он улыбается, ему всё равно – без неё он никто, он никогда её не оставит, такую взбалмошную и серьёзную, со смешными хвостиками, привычкой бить по голове учебниками и самыми потрясающими зелёными глазами.

  
Теперь он сможет защищать её всегда, и это круто.


End file.
